What to do on a rainy day
by Elise-Opotomas
Summary: Dara finds wolf Link out on the streets... What shall happen! Bestiality. Own character with Link. Dara x Wolf Link. Lemon. One shot.


Lawl. This shall be… Odd. By the way, I am only writing this because I need to improve my writing skills and I am comparing this with my girlfriend. So get over the fact that it is a bestiality and its with Dara x Wolf Link. Ok? Ok.

I do not own Link or Midna, they belong to Nintendo.

I do not belong Dara, she belongs to my girlfriend. I had permission to use her though.

Warning, contains bestiality and sex. OH NO.

The young girl sighed as she walked down the empty street. She had to return to an empty house once again from the school that hated her. This young girl's name was Dara. She hated returning back to an empty home, it never was a good feeling. She didn't have many friends, and the friends she did have, well, they were just crazy. Never did she want to invite them over. Little droplets of water fell from the cloudy sky and landed on whatever was in its way. She sighed more as she walked. Today just wasn't her day. She didn't have an umbrella with her and her uniform was going to get soaking wet, but she didn't feel like running home, she might look like an idiot. So Dara tried to ignore the annoying feeling of rain dripping on her body.

"Where the hell are you!" Yelled a raspy voice.

Dara looked up and saw a old looking lady. She had dark red hair that went down her shoulders, she wasn't in the best of shape either. Her skin looked very pale, almost a greenish color. She wore make up that stood out the most in her appearance. Dara felt a little disturbed as she examined this old women. She felt like she was going to throw up at her presence, so to get over it Dara continued walking home. The lady looked up and noticed Dara. She ran up to her, trying to seem casual.

"Excuse me miss," The lady began, trying to catch her breath. "I am looking for my dog, Link. Have you seen him?"

"Uh… No. I haven't seen a dog at all today." Dara answered, which was the truth. Normally, dogs never roamed the streets around her area, there would be not hiding places for them at all and no food.

"Well, here is his picture." She handed her a picture of a wolf, this made Dara nervous. "And my number and name is on it. But just incase you don't know how to pronounce it, it's Midna."

Dara nodded and went back on her journey to home. She looked at the picture, still trying to figure out what kind of a dog it was. She had never seen a dog this big before, but there was no way she could of owned a wolf. It was against the law, wasn't it? Dara just threw the paper away as she walked. No need for it, it's not like she would even find that kind of dog near by.

Dara finally had reached to her apartment complex. She walked up the dreaded stairs for there was no elevator. She slipped a few times as she walked up the stairs, some of the rust rubbing itself onto her knees. Dara mumbled cruse words under her breath as she finally reached to her apartment floor. She noticed some big thing laying in front of her door. Dara got a little scared as she began to walk backwards. Now she was regretting coming home. As she walked backwards, she accidentally slipped on the wet, cold floor. As she was about to fall onto the ground, the big thing that was lying on her door mat ran behind her and it broke her fall.

"Ow…" She moaned as she tried to get up.

The thing helped her stand up, which made Dara's heart pound very hard in her chest. She was so frightened now and didn't know what to do. She quickly fell back down on the ground and scooted back against her door. She was shaking terribly and breathing very heavily. The thing walked closer to her and as he did so, Dara closed her eyes, fearing the worse possible thing. But nothing terrible happened. All it did was lick her face. Dara opened her eyes slightly and saw the huge dog that she saw in the picture, their eyes locked on each other. She pushed herself more against her door, hoping that it will some how open and allow her inside. The dog laid down in front of her, giving her the cutest puppy eyes. Dara felt her heart sank as she saw those adorable, but fierce eyes looking straight at her, begging for attention. She nervously moved her hand over to his head and barely patted his head. He lifted up his head more so he could feel her hand more on to his head. Dara smiled a little as she began to stroke his ears. His tail began to wag as he was given attention. She tried to remember his name, but it wouldn't come back to her. Once again, that raspy voice of the old lady could be heard.

"Liiink! Where are you?" She yelled as lighting struck somewhere in a distance.

Dara opened up her door quickly and called him in. "Come on Link, come on in."

Link walked into her warm dry house which made his tail wag more. He walked around, sniffing his surrounds. He liked how everything smelled, it smelt so sweet and it wasn't a strong scent. In his old place, everything smelt like smoke and death. This place was much warmer too, Midna's house was very cold and dark. He felt much safer being here. Dara entered the kitchen to get him some food to eat, even though she didn't have any dog food. She sighed to herself as she realized that there was no food in the cabinets or refrigerator. She walked into the living room and found him laying near the door, his face having a blank expression. She walked over to him and sat down right next to him. Link lifted up his head slightly and watched her lean up against the wall.

"Ugh.. I'm sorry Link, it looks like I don't have any food right now.." Dara apologized, stroking his dark, silky fur.

Link didn't mind though, he placed his head on her lap and buried his face into her skirt. Dara wouldn't mind this, if he wasn't forcing his nose against her clitoris. She was trying to ignore the pleasure she felt, but it seemed almost impossible. She squirmed as he pressed his face more against her. He didn't understand, so he stopped, thinking that he was displeasing her. Dara looked down at him, a little disappointed that he had stopped. His ears were bent and he lowered his head down till his chin hit the floor. Dara felt terrible for now she was worried that she had frightened him.

"Aww Link.." She pulled him over into a small hug. "I'm sorry, did I scare you..?"

She was expecting a response, but he didn't even bark. He wagged his tail and licked her neck. Dara began to feel the tingling feeling in her panties again as he did this. She leaned her head a little as he licked. He noticed this and looked at her confused. She wasn't paying attention though, she was too busy lost in her own thoughts. Dara slowly began to unbutton her shirt that she was wearing. Link watched her in excitement as she removed her clothing. He drooled a little at the sight and felt the blood and temperature rise down in his lower regions. He was new to this feeling and liked it quiet a lot. He wanted to get rid of it though, he felt so embarrassed and didn't know what do. Dara finally removed her shirt so now she was only in her skirt, bra, and panties. Link couldn't help but to pull down her bra straps gently, hoping to reveal more of her chest. Dara removed her bra seductively, which made Link feel much hotter. Her breast bounced as she had finally removed the silky cloth. He began to lick her chest, moving his slimy tongue all around her breast. Dara liked this feeling quiet a lot, it made her lean her head back and moaned slightly. He licked much more, thinking that she was wanting more. Dara slowly began to move her fingers down to her panties and found out that her pussy was very wet and was dying to be touched by her fingers. She began to slowly rub herself, trying to tease herself. Link's eyes glanced over at her fingers and noticed that she was doing something to her pussy. He tried to move her skirt up with his nose and noticed that her fingers were in her panties which confused him. Dara wasn't paying much attention, so she ignore his curiosity. Link bit her panties gently and pulled them off. He saw her pleasing herself with made him fill with lust so much more. He couldn't help but to force his tongue into her pussy and lick it violently. Dara moaned very loud as she felt his big, wet tongue force itself inside of her. She grabbed a hold of her breast as he licked.

"Aaah.. Lick faster Link!" She cried as she groped breast.

He did as she commanded, licking much faster and forcing his tongue more inside of her. Cum was soaking itself onto his already wet tongue and he loved this new taste. He continued to lick, scooping up all the cum he possibly could onto his tongue. She cried in pleasure as he did so, since he was being so violent. He couldn't hold in his frustration much more, Link managed to force her onto her knees and he got his paws onto her shoulders. Nervously, he forced his cock inside of her pussy. Ecstasy tears formed around her eyes as she felt his cock force itself inside of her. His cock was so big and it felt so good being inside of her, she loved this feeling so much.

"AAH! LINK!" She cried. "Please fuck me!"

Link wanted to enjoy the feeling of the cum soaking onto his cock first though, so he slowly began to take himself out, loving how the cum stuck itself onto him. Finally, his cock was out of her and he was ready to actually fuck her. He began to pump his cock into her pussy, making Dara moan very loud. She clenched onto her shirt that was on the ground very tightly as he forced it into her. She was cringing a little bit, since this was first time she anything had actually been in her, but it felt so good that she could ignore the little pain that she felt. She began to grope herself which was making her soaking wet. Link loved this feeling so he fucked her much harder. Dara felt his cock bulge inside of her as he fucked, it felt so great. She tightened herself more so she could feel more of his throbbing cock. He hit her spot which caused her to cry out extremely loud.

"AAAH! Oh god! Hit it again please!" She cried.

Link began to brush up against it over and over again, it was so bumpy and soft. He loved how it felt against his head which made him press more against it. Dara felt herself reaching closer to her climax as he fucked her much harder. She kept on moaning his name and the moans continued to get louder and louder. Link tried to fuck her harder and faster, but it was a little tricky because he didn't want to dig his claws into her skin. She started to rub herself, trying to make this much more pleasurable for the both of them. More cum was soaking onto his cock which made it so much easier for him to fuck her. Link reached the g-spot again and rubbed his head against it. Dara couldn't handle the pleasure anymore, her body was dying to reach orgasm.

"AAAH! LINK! I'M COMING!" She yelled as she experienced her first orgasm.

Link came right after her which made the feeling so much better. All the pressure, which felt so good that he couldn't take it anymore, made him come right after her. Dara moaned very loud as she felt his ejeculant completely soaked her pussy. Link took himself out of her slowly, enjoying the cum soaking its sticky self onto him. He than began to lap up the cum with his tongue, loving the sweet but salty taste being forced onto his tongue. Dara moaned slightly as she felt his tongue explore around her pussy slowly. Once he was finished licking it up, he laid down on the ground, panting heavily. Dara smiled and went to lay on the couch. She encouraged him to lay down with her. So, he forced his exhausted body to go over to her. She pulled him onto the couch and buried her face into the fur on his neck. She could feel and hear the pulse a little bit. She stroked his fur and kissed his neck. Slowly, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep with her new dog, Link.


End file.
